1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic article surveillance systems, and more particularly to tacks used to secure electronic article surveillance tags to articles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Tacks are utilized to secure electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags to articles such as garments. The term "tack" traditionally means a one part nail-like metal pin with a large head. It is also used to define a two part assembly of a nail-like metal pin with a large disk shaped plastic head. The tack is pushed through the portion of the garment or article. The tag has a receiving aperture for the tack, and the tag has structure for releasably engaging the tack. The tack/tag assembly cannot be removed from the article without a special tool of some kind, usually a device which magnetically or mechanically moves a portion of the engagement structure of the tag to release the tack. The tag, as is known in the prior art, has structure which is detectable by an electronic monitor. This structure signals the presence of the tag if the article with the tag attached passes the monitor. This signal typically creates an alarm condition, to notify security personnel of the attempted theft of the article. Disengagement structure is usually provided at the check-out location, so that the tack can be disconnected from the tag and the tag can be removed from the article by the cashier at the time that the customer pays for the article.
The removal of the tack from the tag by the cashier or other authorized person creates a hazardous condition because the point of the tack must be relatively sharp in order to pierce the garment or article without damaging it. The exposed point of the tack will pierce skin if handled inappropriately or if an accident occurs. This penetration of the tack creates both a concern for physical injury, as well as infection. Store personnel are trained to properly handle the tacks, however, accidents can still occur. Also, there is a growing interest in self check-out systems in which the customers will themselves pay for goods and remove the tags/tacks without the assistance of cashiers. There would be a risk of injury to the customers by the exposed tacks, and it is therefore desirable to provide a tack/tag assembly which will reduce the risk of injury by the exposed tacks of EAS tags.